Two Different Souls
by Airbender42
Summary: Alex and Michael are two very different souls charged with humanity's survival but sometimes one wonders if they can even survive each other. Different stories with random silliness, some fluff or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Two Different Souls

Chapter 1: Beer and Pizza

Author's Note: Just a short and silly fic about our heroes. If I must put a timeline to it, it could be around episode 5. Somewhat AU. Warning for language.

* * *

As he was ending his guard duty with the Wheeles, William took him aside. "Come with me for a minute," Alex followed William into the elevator.

" Alex, maybe you and your buddies would enjoy one of these". They were standing in one of the storage rooms by the kitchen. He pointed to one of the kegs lined up along the wall.

"Excuse me?" Alex disbelief written all over his face.

"Yeah, one of our trade parties from the coast arrived today they've been brewing it based on some formula from before the war, I hear its good and they gave two I don't indulge much. And we use more wine. And you know, you being the Chosen One and all .. And being so gracious ...about things ... I thought about you .." He said,his brown eyes earnest.

Alex swallowed. Claire. William was about to marry Claire. Of course, it hurt like hell. They could be crazy and selfish and just run away to New Delphi. He wanted to. Good God! He wanted it so bad, he just wanted to go up to General Riesen and punch him in the face and tell him to just shove it. But Claire wasn't selfish. Claire wanted to stay and help Vega. Claire as the future Lady of the City wanted to get rid of the V system. William was the heir to the second most powerful house. William the Principate. William would be good for Claire. He really wanted to hate William, part of him couldn't stomach the sight of him. But this is what Claire wanted. Together they can do so much good. Together they were Vega's future. Somedays he can convince himself, somedays...well.

William further explained the keg was what they called a quarter barrel. He looked up at Alex hopefully.

"Yeah, if you're sure about it." He smiled slightly.

"Please, I'm very sure." He said as he gave one of those wide eyed smiles that Alex just wanted to smack off his face.

"Oh, alright...umm..thanks" .he mumbled. He thought briefly of refusing it, but , "Oh , what the hell, I could definitely use it". He does have 24 hours off after this. A bender seems to sound pretty good right now.

They shook hands. William left him in the storeroom. He examined the keg. It's label said " dark ale,brew date..." It was heavy. Grateful for the fact that he had the use of a jeep while on guard detail ,he heaved it up to his shoulder and made his way to the garage. There weren't a lot of people around and those who saw him paid him no mind. He placed the keg at the back and covered it with a tarp.

Too bad Ethan and Noma weren't off today. The next time they had a day off together wasn't till next week. In the meantime he needed a place to hide this. The barracks was out of the question. He could go find Ethan and ask him for help but he was on guard duty on the South Wall.

There was one option. He drove the jeep, north. He was pretty sure he won't mind . Hopefully.

Alex swiped his pass card on the elevator key pad, it asked for fingerprint confirmation which he gave. He was given access to this right after he had the tattoos ,since he had to be careful when using the public showers. He had a small room with a shower at the base of the tower. He undressed all the way down to his undershirt and changed for a more comfortable pair of pants. Alex usually kept out of his way when they were not training.

He punched the the key for the topmost floor. The door opened right into the Archangel's pad.

" Michael, Michael!" He called out. "Yes!" He did a small hop. He wasn't home! He had the whole place to himself!

He knew he was risking his ire, but he could care less. After the shit that he had to go through for his so called training he felt he deserved this. The worse he could do was kick him out then whip him. But Michael hadn't whipped him since he had the tattoos he guessed its because he had been so busy punishing himself with guilt with everything going on, that more than made up for it.

He set the keg down in the middle of the room. He walked over to the mini kitchen. He usually had food for his "guests".

He opened the fridge and there in the middle, was the best thing he had seen in a long time. It was bathed in the glow of the fridge's lighting. But for Alex it could have been the light of heaven itself. It was unbelievable ! Was he dreaming ? If he was he didn't want to wake up! He would have not been surprised if it was just a mirage. He could literally hear the choirs of heaven in his head.

_A most perfect, pizza. Untouched. Sixteen inches of pure perfection . It must taste as good as it looks . The cheese. And is that sausage? Of course! Where the hell did he get this!?_

The eternal battle raged within him. The one that had plagued man since the beginning of time. Yes or no? Should he? Shouldn't he? Would Michael smite him? He wondered as he thought about stories he heard from the Bible. Apparently way back then Michael did a lot of smiting.

Fuck it ! Whatever. He took the whole dish out and laid out in the counter. He found a knife and cut it into nice, neat slices. He left it on the counter to set up his spot . There were some chairs and table out in the spacious balcony. He brought the keg there, got two mugs .Maybe he won't kill me if I offer him some. Brought the pizza out, he settled on the chair and whipped out his aviator shades. He carefully took a slice and bit into it slowly savoring just how good it was, how different it was from his bland rations, the cheese ,the sausage, the crust.

_Ohhh...almost as good as...WOW! _Then he inhaled two more slices and emptied out a mug of beer. Leaning back, feet up on a chair luxuriating in the joys of a simple man.

" I'm pleased that you seem to be enjoying a selection from my kitchen," a deep voice from up high spoke. Alex was so wrapped up in the whole experience of eating and drinking that he didn't notice that something had darkened the sky. The archangel was hovering above him, his majestically intimidating obsidian wings slowly flapping midair. A very irate looking Archangel. Alex suddenly had an image of Michael in full "Archangel mode " just swooping down on him with his dual short swords out and just ending him right there. He visibly shuddered ,shook his head and blinked to erase the thought in his head.

Before Alex answered he took a long swig of beer and let out a belch, what Jeep would call a manly belch, long ,loud and satisfying. Since he was in trouble already ...

Michael's nose twitched ever so slightly after his sensitive senses were assaulted by the very human sound.

"Heyyy, Michael,man!" As he chewed. "Hang up your wings, take a load off ! We never really relax! By the way this is the best pizza! Well ,it has to be since its the ONLY pizza I've ever eaten in my entire life. Seen it only in pictures, you know!." Most of what he said came out mostly as mmmupph, as Alex chewed, talked and swallowed in rapid succession.

Wonderful, he thought, after all the trouble I went through protecting his sorry behind, the Chosen One is going to die because he choked on pizza. MY pizza! Michael thought irritably.

Alex gulped. Michael was quiet and haven't moved an inch. He hadn't even come down on the ground yet. "Look I'm sorry ,I have some beer, I didn't really planned this then I saw the pizza...it looked so good ...V2 rations usually sucks .. I'll leave, sorry " his face dejected, looking like a little lost boy, he started picking up stuff to clean up .

Michael tilted his head to one side, gave Alex _that_ look and sighed again and slowly touched down his feet on the concrete. "Alex you can stay," he stated as his wings snapped closed and disappeared behind him.

"Really? You're not upset?" he asked, his face brightened.

" I said you can stay," he stated his usual even tone tinged with annoyance. "Excuse me, let me make a call." He went inside. Alex could make out the words... I apologize ...cancel ... Perhaps tomorrow ..I see..

Michael came out again. He sat down across Alex. He took a mug and wordlessly filled it with beer from the tap. He inspected the liquid for a minute then drank some of it, he paused the drank some more.

"A good balance in aroma and flavor, nice notes of nutty smoke, a hint of dark fruits, good creamy sweetness with a bitterness of chocolate. Could use more hop backbone, but still full bodied and quite satisfactory," he said in his "all knowing" voice. Lips pursed, brows furrowed, as he got another mug.

"Ohh...k ...Wow! Never pegged you for a beer expert you don't look the type ."he mocked coughed ...'prissy.' He added with a smirk.

Michael raised an eyebrow at him as he took a large bite of the pizza. He chewed it carefully seemingly loss in thought. "Did you enjoy the pizza?"

"Enjoy it ?! More than that! Where did you get this ? Did somebody make it for you? I didn't even know somebody knows how to make these things? He asked, more like mumbled, with his mouth full again.

Seriously, it's just a matter of time, death by choking. I wonder if the tattoos can protect him from _that_ the Archangel thought, cynically. "If you must know I made it myself" he stated.

Alex coughed. Michael leaned over concerned. Alex held up a hand out immediately in a gesture that he was fine.

"Really!?" Alex almost snorting as he tried to hold back his laughter.

" Alex, before I was fully corporeal I had every opportunity to observe and learn about humans, even the simple every day things that brings you joy. A significant amount of time is spent in food preparation and cooking. I myself find the culinary arts relaxing. " he explained.

Noting the disbelief all over Alex's face, "Yes, Alex I do cook and judging from the response I have gotten from those who sampled my dishes, I am quite good".

Alex just wore a dazed expression on his face "Wow, my mind just got blown. Here I am thinking you're like this whole divine warrior, serious and shit then you're in the kitchen cooking, measuring stuff in little cups, little spoons, baking, this is a whole different side of you. I don't know if I can handle it. " He said as he tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful, clutching his midsection he couldn't help it anymore first he snorted and then just guffawed.

Beer came out of his nose, as he gasped for breath. Tears in his eyes.

Michael sat there a horrified expression on his face at this spectacle. Slowly his lips curved upward, he shook his head then face palmed as he started laughing too. A deep, hearty sound.

Alex looked at him shocked. With the orange glow of the setting sun framing him, he has never seen Michael looked so young,so carefree, so human almost. For the first time Alex saw the Archangel almost without a care. His dark green eyes seem more luminous as laugh lines framed them. He raked his hand over his hair, almost taming that stubborn lock of hair that's always on his forehead. He took another drink. They sat like this for a while, just two guys drinking beer and eating pizza.

"So you usually eat like that or were you planning on entertaining," he asked flippantly He was well aware of Michael's "hobbies" that's why he always, always made sure he wasn't anywhere near there during certain times.

"I _was_ expecting guests," came the cryptic reply, Michael wore a slightly bemused expression.

Alex made an "O" and took a long swig of beer, realizing finally that he barged in on the angel's "date" night. Michael stood up and removed his coat and carefully laid it on the chair next to him, he did the same thing with his dual swords laying them in the same careful fashion next to him.

Maybe it was the beer which was a LOT that made him ask this,"Ok ...Michael just between us guys so you gotta tell me. How many a night," asked Alex as took another swig, blue eyes twinkled as he waited on an answer, at this point he was beyond caring, he felt wayy too good.

"And do you, use your wings?"at this point Alex was really beyond giving a fuck. And when he saw the distraught/ appalled /puzzled expression on the Archangel's face it was sooo worth it .

Then it was gone and he seemed to consider something.

Green eyes glinted, and Michael's lips curved, "Although I will not deny my appetite it would be poor taste for me to tell you _that_," Michael looked at him pointedly as he emptied another mug.

Damn it not drunk enough, Alex thought.

"As for the wings," an eyebrow raised towards Alex. Michael lazily traced circles on the table with his long fingers with the moisture from the mugs.

"They come out, when I ...come," he said with emphasis, as green eyes steadily gazed at Alex. A sly smile touched his lips.

A stream of beer and possibly other fluids shot out from Alex's mouth and nose. More this time. Only Michael's superior reflexes saved him and the pizza from getting sprayed as he expertly moved himself and the food to one side without even blinking.

After he settled down he took a long guzzle of beer then moved around his chair restlessly. Michael secretly amused because for once his mouthy and rebellious charge was speechless and uncomfortable.

Alex felt a flush rush through him and he knew it wasn't the alcohol. As drunk as he might be he thought, that image was now unmercifully burned into his brain.

"You dog!". Alex laughed to shake of his discomfort, he got up and then took another swig of beer,and started swaying he managed to regain his balance by holding onto the table.

Michael didn't even bat an eye. He was sure his drunken charge could handle himself.

"Ho..Ho..I guess I'm ...wait... You're not drunk " Alex went around and actually peered at Michael, his face literally next to his as he hiccuped and belched again," You drank more than I did " he said breathing on Michael's face. The biting aroma of onion and beer on his breath hit Michael like a punch to the face.

This actually reminded Michael of one time a human did this to him. It was 1941 he was in his favorite bar in Marrakech waiting to have drinks with Gabriel. It was a busy time for wars were brewing in three different continents and with him being the patron saint of the military and all. So he just needed time to be alone with his thoughts and being corporeal allowed him that. In his angelic form he perceived human feelings acutely and in times like these, when most of the world is in strife, human emotions were like waves upon waves of a stormy sea assailing his spirit. The humans' intent on their wars was putting him on a bad mood. So as he sat there he welcomed the short respite as he enjoyed his fig liquor.

Suddenly a rather large bellied man with bad teeth and stunk of poor hygiene and liquor stood next to him and placed his face next to his, then called him a pretty boy and "asked" him if he can be part of his harem. He had stood up from his comfortable corner and was intent on just ignoring him and started walking out. Then he was grabbed rather roughly so...

His mood escalated from being bad to worse. Needless to say when he was done there wasn't much left of the human, or the bar or the street and this got his brother all upset because he ruined his drinking spot. It was really a shame because that particular bar the owner made really great fig liquor.

Of course he wouldn't dream of doing that to Alex right now but it was rather tempting..

Alex guffawed again then walked around bringing him closer to the ledge. He opened his arms and yelled "I'm the great archangel, I'm flying, I'm flying," while flapping his arms, and circling around.

"Alex, please stop." The admonition was more out of concern of him possibly getting more dizzy and vomiting on HIS floor and not because he looked spectacularly silly.

" ' Alex, please stop' ," Alex mimicking Michael's serious tone. "The whip, Alex," again as he mimicked Michael's deep voice while attempting to copy the Archangel's serious expression, then he just howled in laughter.

_Whatever did I do wrong? First there was Lucifer, then Gabriel and of course Uriel now The chosen one_. He was getting too old for this. Michael just sighed and took another drink.

Suddenly Michael's face became still, as he listened to his comm link. With pure economy of movement, he had put on his coat and replaced his swords to his side.

"I'm on my way!" Michael answered the comm link.

"There's something on radar coming in fast, stay here,"he said to Alex as he sprinted towards the edge.

No one was prepared for the series of events that followed.

Upon hearing the Archangel's command, Alex started following the angel.

"No, I'm not staying. You need help!" he protested drunkenly as he hiccuped and ran towards Michael, as to why, his alcohol befuddled brain could not even explain. He somehow found his hand reaching out, then he tripped mid run towards the angel. The angel who was at the edge of a very, very tall building.

Because of alcohol he thought later in retrospect his body seemed to disobey every command that Alex willed it to do the first and most important of which was STOP moving or falling in this case.

In an unfortunate combination of momentum, large amounts of alcohol and poor judgement somehow as he tripped he was launched towards Michael, not only that, he was launched towards Michael who was launching himself off the Stratosphere in a free fall as was his habit.

"FUCK! FUCK! " Alex was airborne on Michael's back, sort of, more accurately barely hanging off his back, gripping the Archangel's beloved long coat.

SHIT! HOLY CRAP ! SHIT! Alex couldn't think of anything else.

Now Alex had only flown once with Michael before. But that situation was more like Michael grabbing him securely till they could talk at the stratosphere. It was scary but he knew the angel had a tight grip on him. Not like now.

This wasn't secure at all. Like any red blooded male Alex panicked at full tilt and arms grabbed him midway between his chest and belly and his legs around his hips. It wasn't only scary Alex briefly realized extremely awkward. Drunk and scared he had no time to be embarrassed. Just don't throw up now, he thought miserably.

Michael in his long immortal life as an Archangel had battled enemies as strong or stronger than him, drove legions back into the gates of hell, fought the savage dogs of heaven, been shot at by various weapons but nothing could have prepared him when something landed on his back. A heavy something that cursed then grasped him from behind.

He could not unfurl his wings properly, without slicing Alex into two. He was aware he, along with his unwilling passenger was falling fast ,VERY FAST. In between trying to fly and safely disentangle Alex so he could get a proper hold on the panicking human, there was a small matter of an emergency. Wonderful, he thought wryly, Vega could be attacked by Gabriel and his legions right now and I'm falling flat on my face, then the com link crackled, ominously.

"FUCK! " A rare expletive exploded from him ..."Uhhh..Sir? Archangel? ...Sir? The voice on the other side obviously taken aback.

"Yes, go ahead Sergeant," Michael responded calmly able to collect himself in a millisecond.

"Ummm Sir, sorry, that was a false alarm" A very audible and frightened gulp came across.

"Explain."

"Ummm ...sorry, Sir, it was...it was...birds," several seemingly long seconds passed and another gulp and if it was possible for sweat to pass through the com link it would have been soaking wet.

"Birds," in a voice so quiet, yet somehow seething with barely concealed anger the officer suddenly felt as if his earpiece was going to burst into flames in his ear.

"Very big birds, Sir, I'm so sorry... Archangel..Sir ... The equipment, it.. Ahhh...umm"

"MICHAEL WE'RE STILL FALLING !".

"Michael out," he snapped. He was already planning on gutting somebody at the command post or at the very least a whipping then a long lesson on the identification of various flying fauna around Vega complete with visual aids. His patience was really wearing dangerously thin.

In those few seconds somehow Alex now moved off to his left shoulder now allowing him to use his right wing to slow them down.

It had occurred to him to just fling him off then catch him, but he actually felt he shouldn't scare the poor boy anymore.

So Michael did the next best thing in his opinion. He punched him.

Punched him to knock him out unconscious and not a moment too soon because in 20 feet or less they both would have landed into the most ungraceful heap in front of one Vega's main thoroughfare and that would simply not do.

Now that Alex was limp Michael had far better control of the situation. With a smirk and no remorse, he concluded that with the amount of alcohol he took Alex's memory would be at best fuzzy. With a powerful sweep of his wings he had quickly gained altitude and to head back to the Stratosphere with his cargo safely ensconced in his arms. Next time they would be drinking, it should be indoors.

* * *

A/N:

Yeah I know I'm taking a lot of liberties with the Stratosphere's architecture among other things.

I've thought of writing a fun fic for these two without being too OOC, I hope you guys liked it .

Maybe it's a one shot, will see. Reviews and thoughts would be wonderful. Thanks.


	2. An Archangel and a Grapefruit Tree

Author's note: Something a little different; more fluffy. Features a young Alex and Jeep and of course Michael. Inspired from an old story from The Reader's Digest ( can't remember the year, nor the title, only it was way, way before the internet)

* * *

Chapter 2 : An Archangel and a Grapefruit Tree

One day while helping out on an odd job, a friendly fruit vendor gave Alex and Jeep some grapefruit. Alex at the age of six never had a grapefruit in his entire life. His eyes grew large. For fresh fruits were very rare outside the large fortified cities like Vega. He loved how it tasted, it was the perfect blend of sweet and sour, with juices that ran all over his mouth and arms as he ate it.

" I want to plant one, so we'll have our own tree and just eat grapefruit all day long!" Alex had declared with glee.

"Yeah, sure," Jeep's muffled reply as he tweaked some gasket under the ancient truck he was trying to fix.

An hour passed. The truck's hood was up. And the engine was making interesting noises. As he listened-

"Dad, dad, look!" A small hand impatiently tapped his elbow. Jeep turned. Alex held up a small, rusty Campbell soup can in front of him.

Jeep for the life of him couldn't figure out was the big deal was, but whatever it was Alex seemed very excited.

He sighed and walked over to turn off the truck's engine. "What's up, bud?"

"Look,I planted the seed in there, I'm going to take good care of it then it'll grow, then we'll have a tree and then fruits, it'll be GREAT Dad!" Alex said with the unbridled enthusiasm of a six year old.

"Oookay... Ummm ...hey sport ...it takes a while for these things to grow. So don't get your hopes up," Jeep said a little distractedly.

"But Dad you said we always have to try and believe in ourselves, our goodness, things are possible right?" Alex's shining bright blue eyes looked up at him.

Ohh great! Wonderful! he thought, wryly. "Alright, bud listen, they went over this at school right? Speaking of school, let's go work on your reading." As he tried to push the boy along to go back inside the house.

Alex regarded him with a very serious look. His little round face, sky blue eyes, button nose and curly blond hair like his mom's. He was just so heartbreakingly cute, Jeep thought of Charlie and almost lost it. He knelt down and hugged him.

"Aww, Dad ..."

Three weeks past since he planted the seed. Every day for those three weeks when he woke up in the morning he would peer into the can. And every day for three weeks it was still the same brown earth in the same rusty can, not even a speck of green came through.

Now Jeep as his name suggest is not at all a green thumb. The only thing he told Alex was not to water it too much just enough to keep the soil wet. Which was the only thing he remembered about taking care of plants.

During the morning of the third week Alex came up to Jeep his large, baby blue eyes brimming with tears as he looked up to him.

"Dad why won't it grow, is it because I did something wrong?" Jeep could've have left it at that, could've said something like: it's not the right soil, these things are hard to grow, but something in Jeep stirred when he looked into Alex's eyes. In those eyes was a child's simple faith. Jeep was a very pragmatic guy given the everyday circumstances they have to deal with. Reality was and continues to be harsh.

Instead. "Let's just be a little patient, sport," he said while mussing up the boy's hair.

While Alex was in school at a nearby settlement, Michael came by to check up on them. Jeep had an idea. Hell! He thought it was worth a try, you gotta try like his son said. He took the little rusty Campbell soup can and placed it in front of the Archangel. Michael looked at the can then looked at Jeep, in that unsettling, unwavering gaze of his.

Jeep cleared his throat. No matter how much he had helped them, Jeep still felt a trace of intimidation when around him. "So in this can is a grapefruit seed, it's Alex's plant ...so it's been three weeks now and nothing's happening ..so ...ummm I was wondering, if you can... You know, help , coz he really feels sad about it ...everyday he checks ..C'mon Michael ..."

Jeep was kinda crumbling inside when he realized how stupid he must be sounding right now.

Michael looked at him with the same detached expression he always seem to wear . "You are aware that's not my department."

"Yeah sure...but you're the freakin' Archangel, God's divine sword all that! Can't you like bless it or pee on it or something to get it to grow," having Jeep's mouth run away from him was one of his more endearing qualities. He groaned.

"Pee on it?", Jeep would've laughed out loud at how the crass word sounded with his distinguished voice but was prevented so by Michael's serious mien. "If, that is _if_ I could do anything, I would _never_, all things have a natural order ", Michael said with a trace of asperity.

Jeep pleaded again. Michael said no, again. "But Michael what about his faith?" Jeep said so quietly this time.

"What about his _faith_? It's simple, the plant doesn't grow as he wishes, that in itself is a better lesson," Michael replied.

With that the Archangel stood up and left as abruptly as he had come. Jeep sighed. It was moments like these when he truly missed Charlie.

Later Jeep and Alex came home after he picked up Alex from school. There was no usual chatter from him today. He seemed sullen. As soon as he got home, Alex ran into the house and brought out the little rusty can, tears coming down his face trickling down to the brown earth inside the can.

"What's going on, sport?"

" I told Joe about my plant, and he laughed at me. He told me that it was stupid and that I was stupid to think I can grow something like a tree. They all laughed at me. Maybe they're right dad cause look ... nothin's there." Alex sobbed with his fists closed tightly on his side.

"You're not stupid Alex." He lowered himself and looked at Alex in the eye. "Don't mind Joe, what does this tell you," Jeep pointed to his chest. "It's gonna grow," Alex said slowly .

"Alright, let's go with that. Let's go inside and wash up."

Later... booted feet went over to where the little boy had left the rusty can. The figure bent over and examined it, tears filled his eyes and fell on the soil. "Charlie ," he whispered.

The next day Jeep got Alex ready for school. They had their usual morning chatter but otherwise , Alex still seemed a little subdued. They stepped out of the house. Jeep was still locking the door.

"Dad, dad, look " Alex was shaking him.

Jeep turned and saw Alex holding the little rusty can, with the brown earth . In the midst of it was the tiniest of saplings with two light green leaves.

"Wow, Dad!" his eyes were wide with wonder and merriment.

"But there was nothing in there yesterday!" At that moment Jeep felt proud, Alex was quick in his own way.

"There must have been something, or else this wouldn't be here, right?"

"Ok. Can I bring it to school. I want Joe to see this please Dad, please." The boy seemed happy to accept his explanation.

"Alright, just be careful with it ," Jeep yielded as they got into the ancient truck. He chuckled thinking how he could never refuse Alex.

Later that day Jeep came home. It wasn't a bad day. He was able to trade his services, fixing vehicles with some food and clothes for him and Alex. He went into the house and walked to the kitchen.

"Holy shit! Michael!" Jeep almost dropped the bags he was carrying at the sight of the Archangel standing by the door.

Michael just winced at the expletive. "You're gonna give me a heart attack, a little warning next time. Wait how'd you get in !? You know what, never mind ."

"So how are things."

"Great, we're managing. How about you ?"

"Vega is progressing as expected. General Riesen's efforts as a leader seemed adequate. The fortifications around the city have been effective. I strongly suggest you and Alex relocate there."

"Well, yeah I'll think about it ,"Jeep thought it might not be a bad idea. Although the idea of under a very regimented city where you can't come and go as you please still troubled Jeep.

Michael considered the human's reply quietly .

"You know I have to thank you, you really delivered for Alex. I thought you didn't have it in you, with the plant you know. That was really cool."

Michael ignored the slight behind the remark and raised an eyebrow at him. "So I gather something grew then."

"You "gathered" right, so how did you do it ? Bless it? Pray over it? Some mysterious "angel magic", Jeep grinned as Michael shook his head at the question.

"I told you things have a natural order," Michael replied solemnly.

"Oh..k I get it your humble. If you don't want to tell me, fine. I'll respect that. But really thank you. The boy has a few... I mean ever since Charlie ..I don't know ...sometimes it's hard. There are just days that I wish she was here...you know." Jeep's voice cracked.

Michael grasped his shoulder, " I understand,"

" I'm happy that the plant grew, Jeep." And with that he left.

Later as he flew over Vega, Michael thought about what Jeep said. It had been a long night. Unfortunately, grapefruit was not one of the saplings in the Agri tower. He could have easily just picked any tiny green sapling _anywhere_, that would have been the easiest thing to do.

Maybe it was because of angelic pride, or maybe he was just tired of dealing with the politics in Vega and needed something else to do. He went and searched for a grape fruit orchard and found one by the border of Nevada and California. All in all it took him close to three hours to get the appropriate sapling. Jeep had asked Michael. Jeep had _asked_ for Alex. Asked Michael for some sort of miracle.

_Miracle_, such a strange word these days. Michael saw beneath all that world weary exterior that somehow Jeep still had faith. Enough faith for both him and Alex ..and eventually enough faith for Michael too. And in that singular moment the desire to not fail that faith lifted up his weary immortal heart.

Deep down Michael had quietly mourned the innocence and wonder that was lost when the angels came down and almost exterminated humanity. For the longest time it seemed that despair would triumph. Even he in his darkest moments doubted his Father's return. He and his brethren had known nothing else but the constancy of their Father's presence and grace and then one day He vanished. But then in the midst of all these were people like Jeep. People who can even give a broken Archangel, a reason to still have faith.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex came home from school wearing a big smile.

"You look happy ? What's up."

" I showed my tree to Jonah and guess what?" the boy was practically shaking with excitement.

"I traded my tree for this. Dad, this is Sarah and she's gonna have "puppies" next month." He presented a small glass jar that had holes on its tin cover. In it, staring back at him with round, scary,dark eyes was a large brown spider. A non poisonous one. Jeep sighed in relief after he examined it.

"Ummm... how do you know?"

"Well. Because I'm gonna believe extra hard!"

Alex kinda wondered why his dad suddenly looked liked he was in pain.

Wonderful. Thanks, Michael.


	3. Of Being Stuck and Sweaty

Alex and Michael with Ethan this time.

Ethan was on a mission. He had to deliver some extremely important documents for the Archangel. He had to go all the way up to the Stratosphere to see Michael which he absolutely didn't mind. For the angel was so freakin' hot, VERY scary but still hot.

While driving he had the most raunchy daydream ( well, one of his raunchy daydreams) of being thrown by the Archangel on top of the buffet table of House Riesen, Michael on top of him, all powerful with dark intense eyes and his majestic wings out, just snogging him senseless, his clothes being ripped ...cream being licked off him ever so slowly with his hips grinding against the grapes.

"Shit!". He shouted as he got violently yanked out of his daydream, by the irate honking of a jeep he almost hit.

MEANWHILE IN THE STRATOSPHERE...

"You're not supposed to do it that way."

"Really who died and made you the expert."

"Well there is the small matter that I've been around since the beginning of time."

"Well you're not human plus I'm the Chosen One that should count for something.."

"The operative word being something. But this is not actually that thing that you as the Chosen One can be counted on."

"Huh... what ?"

"We need to expedite this... It's embarrassing. And it hurts."

"Huh...I thought you're the big bad Archangel ...this would have been "expedited" if you listened to me."

"You did not give me cause to do so."

"You know pulling it out would work, just stop overthinking it."

After a very long pause. "That would be ill advised. And extremely rash."

At that very moment the elevator opened directly onto Michael's pad. Ethan stood behind a wall and was about to announce his presence when...

"With the size of that thing you should be more careful."

Silence. "It does the job quite well and besides I never had complaints...ever."

Ethan stopped. Now the very smart part of him told him to already say something, but the very nosy part ( the very Ethan part ) just wanted to listen.

" I guess humility is not your thing ..huh. What about this?" Ethan heard some shuffling.

"No, STOP!" Groan. That hurts! STOP! "

"We can use...some more ..."

"Just a minute Alex let me just make sure I'm holding it up properly. I don't want to.. to... ummm...strangle it."

"Don't worry I got, I got it, easy...easy ...I'm moving ,moving."

"Oh ..oh ...ahhhh"

There was a gasp then a very loud exhale.

More shuffling. "That was ...interesting"

As Ethan leaned forward to hear better. He bumped into the wall. And made some noise.

"What the hell." Alex startled.

"Don't worry, it's just Sergeant Mack."

"Oh, great." Ethan groaned.

"Sergeant stop lurking . Join us."

_Join them_ !?

Ethan with shaky, small steps came out behind the wall. He blinked, several times at the confusing sight before him.

Alex was holding a bird. A rather large swallow about 20 centimeters. It was black with a bluish sheen all over. He held it gently while standing behind Michael who was sitting on a low stool with a wing spread out wide, shirtless. SHIRTLESS!

" Sergeant Mack." The angel nodded at him.

"Hey there!"Alex greeted.

"What... what happened." Ethan, puzzled.

"Oh, it was the damnedest thing! A bird got stuck in Michael's wing! It was really difficult to get the poor thing out. Good thing the poor baby, didn't choke from the feathers." Alex said as he cuddled the bird in his hands.

"Feisty little thing too it kept pecking and digging its claws at him as I was trying to pull it out. Most of its body was really stuck."

" I didn't realize you were so sensitive right there." Alex smirked at Michael.

Michael was actually massaging the middle of his back." If you must know, it has a very sharp and strong beak and razor sharp claws." The Archangel said, almost petulantly.

"Razor sharp claws !?" This time he snickered. " I guess the big bully wasn't watching where he was going." Alex, cooing to the bird. " Next time, watch it! especially when you're diving off shirtless " He walked over to the open window to let the bird go.

"Anyway, should you really be flying around, shirtless?"

"I'm entitled, and it feels ...liberating."

Alex just shook his head and sighed softly.

"I'm getting rid of that nest under the eaves."

""C'mon Michael! Just leave those poor birds alone. Wait! ... If that bird got stuck ... How many bugs do you swallow when you're flying?" Alex grimaced.

"None." Michael answered in his most solemn tone. "As celestial beings we are perfectly in tune with the creatures we share the air with."

Alex looked at him in disbelief as he made small choking noises as he tried his best to hold back a laugh.

The Archangel just sighed. "It helps when you keep your mouth closed. No talking. Which certain beings seem incapable of doing." Michael gave Alex a censuring look.

Ethan opened his mouth then closed it. He found the whole thing a little bit bizarre and strangely arousing. His head stuck in one singular thought._ He flies around shirtless! How do I not know this!_?. He shifted around trying to contain his excitement.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Michael had caught Ethan's eye in that cool/ stoic/ aloof/ imperturbable gaze of his, then suddenly ...

Ethan's breath stopped, he stepped back, wobbled as beads of sweat instantly formed on his forehead. Did he just wink at him?

"Hey, hey are you ok?" Alex rushed over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, as he noticed him wobble.

"You don't look good. Michael, look he's all pale and sweaty.

_Geez, thanks Lannon. You are going to be sooo dead later._

Michael stood up and retracted his wing into his back. He walked over to Ethan and stood in front of him. Ethan stared right onto his flawless, bare, broad, muscled chest. And he smelled fantastic! Hints of leathery musk with a touch of ozone. It made Ethan dizzy.

He reached down to to gently disentangle the documents from Ethan's grip which sent a ripple of electricity from his hand to his head; which promptly short circuited his brain. He was quite convinced this is what happened due to his now apparent inability to close his mouth.

"I believe he's quite alright ." A small smile was starting to form on his lips which he promptly curtailed, as he saw Ethan's now gigantic beads of sweat fall on his floor.

I know it's sort of silly. But I felt like writing a little Ethan.


	4. Alex Studies the Apocrypha

Alex Studies the Apocrypha

Alex was alone in the Stratosphere. He sat on Michael's desk eyeing the Apocrypha furtively. It was a large and bulky book. It looked ominous sitting on top of the large ornate desk. With all the failed evictions he was seriously doubting this whole Chosen One business. Maybe failure was a path to learning but this was getting tiresome. How was he supposed to fight Gabriel if he didn't know anything himself. Yes, of course Michael has been there guiding him, with his _infinite_ knowledge. Alex rolled his eyes at the thought of the Archangel. But still it wasn't the same as knowing things yourself.

He drummed his fingers on the desk and eyed the ancient volume again.

"I guess this is a good place to start as any." Seriously he was the only one who can read it. Why not?

He held the thick and ungainly volume in his hands. He took it out of the sack cloth. The book looked old and felt old, the aura of age unmistakable. It was bound with a rough brown leather like material. It could have been a darker brown at some point, having faded in some places. Held together by something called catgut according to Michael. He learned about it when they had one of their more interesting talks one afternoon.

"Catgut!?"

His voice squeaked a few octaves higher. Michael looked at him knowingly.

"It is not from cats."

"Ok. I knew that. No big deal."

Michael gave him another look, he was clearly unconvinced. "It's from the internal organs of animals. Horses, mules, cows, but no feline creatures."

He realized his both of his hands were still holding the book. He let go of the binding side and managed to balance it with one hand.

Michael shot another look a stern one this time. It did not escape him that Alex almost dropped the book.

"You lived in the tunnels when you were younger with less than ideal ...facilities. How can old dried entrails, thousands of years old, be worse?"

"It just is."

The Archangel just sighed deeply. Chosen Ones. He never knew how Gabriel even thought of mentoring one, much less one that was still a child. His heart warmed at the memory of David, the joy that the child brought his brother. Then David died ...

DDDDD

Alex took a breath and centered his thoughts as Michael had taught him. He let his fingers graze on the first page of the text. The pages he noticed were thicker than any paper he knew. On closer examination the beige material was thick on some parts and quite thin on others, almost transparent. The edges were frayed and some parts of it brittle. It must have been difficult to make paper at that time, he thought. Suddenly the words that appeared started to fade, as he was getting distracted.

He willed himself to focus. Once again he let his fingers run through the lines. Dark inked writings started appearing. They were more like tiny pictures and scribbles to Alex. And there was a lot of them. It told of the history of the world and the angels. It was a difficult read. Alex realized that the "history" parts were interspersed with what seemed to be prayers. Even if Alex understood the words the meaning evaded him.

One section said: "Let his children be waifs and beggars." If this really came from the Archangels' father, it's not a wonder why Gabriel hated humanity.

He barely finished two pages. By the time he reached the part about harvesting, and how to prepare a different animal on each of the forty days, _he_ was fading. He didn't even start taking notes yet. Alex realized he was tired. He wished he could just skip through all of these and get to the chapter called "How to Kill a Powerful Archangel." He tried skipping around but found more history and prayer entries. But the prayer appeared when he needed to evict somebody. Did the book know he wanted to kill Gabriel? Was it withholding this from him? He pushed that thought away. Maybe he needed a break. His stomach agreed with a growl.

Alex got up and stretched, he was never one for sitting and studying things. Bare footed he padded towards the kitchen, where he saw a variety of fruits. There was also a nice loaf of bread, he suspected was delivered by House Riesen. It seemed to him a lot of food for one person especially since he never really saw the Archangel eat a whole entire meal. On second thought, he never really saw the Archangel eat anything. He wondered about it as he slowly chewed a piece of the bread. Alex gathered a dish of grapes, strawberries and cheeses. He plunked himself back down on the chair with his booty and started picking through the various food items as he scanned the pages.

Forty five minutes had passed. He was licking a finger, sticky with the juices of the fruits and cheeses. He heard a gasp behind him.

He turned. His gun quickly on his hand. It was Uriel. Somehow she had flown through the large windows quietly. He must not have noticed her because he was so engrossed with the texts. He clicked the safety off, but remained guarded.

"What are you doing here."

"It is my brother's perch." The Archangel said with that arrogance they all possessed. Her eyes narrowed at the Apocrypha, then at him, "You handled the Apocrypha with those hands."

"What is it to you." Alex didn't care he refused to be intimidated by her.

Her lips curled a little. She tossed her perfect blond hair and jerked her head towards the open window. "Brother is coming, this should be good."

She put away her wings. Uriel, lowered herself gracefully on the wide bed and stretched like some exotic cat as she lounged. With a tip of her head, she waved a hand at him imperiously . "Go on with your studying and eating."

Going with the initial plan of not being intimidated by her Alex resumed his activities. Of course, he could feel Uriel's eyes on him although she made it seem she was just being nonchalant. He sighed as he glared at the Archangel then at the book. One hand started tracing the writings again as the other reached for a fruit on the plate.

At that moment Michael swooped in. Michael glared at Alex, then at his sister, "Uriel."

His sister raised an elegant eyebrow at him nonplussed by the threat in his voice. "Why? I can't visit my brother?" She smiled her most disarming smile. "And besides you have other things to worry about."

"I see that."

Alex sat up." What? Gabriel?"

Michael ignored his question."I am surprised at your restraint Uriel."

"I am not entirely merciless." With this Michael gave her a disbelieving look.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Michael walked over to Alex and in a slow, deliberate manner extricated the plate of food off his hand and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey! I was eating that!" The young soldier half protested, he thought of going after Michael to retrieve his food, but decided against it. What was the point, he thought resigned.

"I was trying to read this, to give me clues about how to-" He almost said how to end your brother, but decided against it with two of his siblings in the room. Of course Michael will protect him against Uriel but still it wasn't smart. " You know, how to end this war, the possessions, the eight balls..."

" I commend your efforts. But I suggest you wash your hands right now."

Uriel huffed impatiently. "I'll tell him."

"Tell me what." He turned towards Michael. Michael just stood there next to Uriel perfectly still.

"The pages of the Apocrypha are made from human skin." She deadpanned.

"Human skin." He repeated.

"Michael she's kidding right. You know she hates me, right?"

"Hate is such a strong word." Michael said in his usual calm.

"You ...you didn't tell me!" Alex was clearly upset.

"There was no reason to." He paused then launched a rapid recitation." And yes, it is part of what makes the book sacred. As each prophet died they left instructions to take a portion of their skin to be used as pages. It was a way of assuring each succeeding prophet had enough pages to write on. In fact there existed a ritual wherein the next prophet was tasked to remove the skin of his predecessor, or else the pages will not receive the prophet's words."

Alex remembers touching the book a lot, then licking his fingers a lot! Catgut, human skin. Fuck.

"That is the most disgusting thing. Why would they do that..?" Alex felt his stomach turn.

"It was the only way they could release themselves of their visions. If they did not do that, they simply went mad." The older Archangel continued in his most matter of fact tone.

Michael saw the Chosen One turning pale. He really did not understand the source of his discomfiture. He kills 8 balls and they were not exactly the cleanest of creatures. Additionally it was not exactly dripping in blood, which reminded him...

"Although it is not visible, everything in the Apocrypha was inked in blood." He announced. Away from Alex's line of sight, he could see Uriel attempting to suppress a laugh. An unseemly behavior for an Archangel, he thought, but at least she did not feel the need to decapitate Alex for handling the Apocrypha in such a manner.

Alex ran to the bathroom.

Uriel pouted. "That was amusing for about five minutes."

"Yes, it was." Michael this time smiled at his sister, as she looked up at him. For one brief moment, they were just a brother and a sister sharing a joke.

"Do you think he'll find something useful."

"For all of us. Angels and humans alike. I hope so."

A/N: I know it's very Season 1. Just my own spin on the Apocrypha. Eventually I'll have Season 2 stuff. I miss Uriel.


End file.
